The Double Life
by AnonymousFanDude
Summary: Beatrice wants to be an ordinary girl. But that becomes hard when she has a split personality and her other wants to get her in trouble. Can Beatrice still live as ordinary as possible? Or will she become ruined? Rated T for swearing, abuse and minor sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So, as you can tell, I'm starting a new story and I'll be juggling three here, maybe even four. This story will be about Beatrice, who has like, a split personality. Sorry if this plot already exists, I haven't read one that has so yeah. Yeah so, it will be about Beatrice and her other mind, Tris. True is badass and always getting her in trouble. Tris has a red streak in her hair so you can tell it's usually her. So anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review and review. XD**

I wake with a start and run downstairs for breakfast. Toast! I like things plain. Well, not fully plain. I like things that are simple with some sort of difference. I like jam! Yep, that was random.

I open the cupboard to discover he hidden jam jar. Strawberry! My favourite. I open it and pour in on my toast. That's right! I pour it! One time I had a knife in my hand and a red streak appeared in my hair, signalling Tris, my other personality thingy. I'm crazy. And the knife flew from my hand and hit a rat. Tris has a good aim. I've been happily avoiding knives ever since.

I trio the jar but nothing comes out. What? I look inside it and here's nothing in there. What?! I feel a buzzing in my head. "Where's all the jam," I scream in rage.

I throw the jam jar as far and hard as I can and it hits a window, smashing it. I rage fully look to my side and see red in my hair. It disappears suddenly and I get my sanity back. Well, almost. I got the only sanity I have back. Yeah, I'm a crazy psychopath. I learnt that the hard way.

My mother walks into the kitchen and gasps. Oh, no. _Oh, she is going to be so mad at us. You should blame in all on Caleb. Then Caleb will get in huge trouble and we'll get away with it, _Tris says. I wish she would shut up already. _Hey, I heard that! You will pay for it!_

Damn! I will probably die. "It was Caleb," I say. What? Tris...

"Caleb," my mother screams.

"No, it wasn't Caleb, it was me." My mother looks confused. "No, what am I saying? Caleb did it. No, it was me!" I clamp my hands over my mouth to shut myself up. I usually have full power and control of what I do but Tris can take over if she's mad or if I'm scared.

"Uh...never mind. I'll let who ever it was off the hook just, I want you Bohr to do the dishes tonight, okay," my mother says.

We both reply with a 'yes'. _That's it, we're ditching that! _No we're not, Tris. We have to do it. I stumble forward and face plant into the floor. I feel a sharp pain in my hand and I yelp.

I look at my hand and see a shiny piece of glass in it, along with some blood._ Cool, _Tris says. She loves blood, gore, and other peoples pain.

A tear escapes my eye but Tris wipes it away. _Hey, we don't want to look like a wimp for school!_ I may hate Tris but sometimes, she's right. _I heard that too! You will pay double! _Oh, no!

* * *

><p>"Beatrice!" I hear Christina call me over and I got to her. She asked if she could call me Tris but I said no because that would summon her. I told her it brung back bad memories.<p>

"Have you seen Marlene, Shauna and Lynn anywhere? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago! Grr!"

Tris laughs at Christina's anger. Christina scowls at me. Tris laughs at that too. "I'm just gonna go see if I can find them." I smile and run down the hallway.

I walk down the hallway on a search for the others when I am pushed against the lockers by...Peter. Molly and Drew stand behind him.

I wait for Tris to say something but she doesn't. I bet she's asleep. She was awake all last night controlling my nightmares. That bitch! Nothing...

I gulp as Peter inches his way closer to me. "Hey, Stiff. You have a really pretty face. You mind if I decorate it?" He calls me Stiff because when I was his girlfriend, that's right, girlfriend, I didn't want to...you know...do the dirty so he broke up with me. Now everyone who hates me calls me that and it's kind of embarrassing.

I shake my head and try to slip away but he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Stiff. Don't be like that. I just want to be friends. I just want a hug. Well, my fist does, at least." He doesn't like me because of that whole, bf, gf thing.

I try to escape, fast this time, when I feel a pain in my jaw. I feel another one in my leg, then my head. I'm on the floor being punched and kicked by Peter and his crew. He stops and has me held down so I can't move.

And that's when my hair goes red.

**I hope you like this story, please tell me if you want me to continue it or just delete it. Please follow, favourite, review, review and review. Thanks for reading.**

**AND...OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I got nothing to say. Enjoy!**

"Oh, does Stiff not like this? Hey, when did you dye your hair? It looks like blood. That gives me am idea," Peter says. He punches me in the jaw and I rage_._

_Don't do it, Tris! Just take the beating and walk away!_

Hell no, Bea! I'm gonna smash thing guy! From what he's done to us! He deserves it.

"Oh, Peter! Your so funny. Almost as funny as your face!" I go old school! Cuz I can! I bring my fist up and punch him as hard as I can. He fall backward and smashes hard against the ground. Nice!

"Bitch! I will get you back! When you least expect it!"

I laugh. "Good luck with that, Peter!" I spit on him as I walk away. Where did Molly and Drew go. Wimps.

My head starts to spin and I lean against the locker for stability. My head hurts so bad, more than usual. I smash my head against the lockers, trying to kill the pain as I slide down them and onto the floor.

Marlene has found me, as has Shauna. They both pat my shoulders as the world goes dark. What is going on?! The world finally stops spinning and I can see again.

I stand up and walk away. I sit at the cafeteria table as the bell for class goes. That's right, I'm ditching!

D_on't ditch! You're gonna get us into trouble! _Damn! Bea is so whinny!

Shut up!

Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn find me and sit next to me.

"What was all that about," Shauna asks.

"Peter jumped me and I got a few blows to the head. But I dominated him and left him in a puddle of his own blood and tears," I say with joy in my eyes. The others back up a little.

My streak disappears and I'm back as Beatrice. Thank you! "So that's why you looked like you were going to pass out," Marlene says.

I nod. "Yeah, that would be it. Hehehe." I try to act a bit like Tris to decrease suspicion. I fail badly. "Oh, on! We have to get to class!" I start to get up but Lynn grabs my wrist.

"Dude, let's just ditch!" I wish it was me who chose my friends and not Tris. She chose ones that suit her but not me.

I roll my eyes and nod my head. "Whatever," I say.

We just talk until the bell goes and school's over. I jump up and race home. But I'm slow. Tris on the other hand...

When I make it home I breathe in and out loudly. Damn, Tris! Why you gotta be so fast! I can't take it. Tris laughs and I roll my eyes.

I take out my key and unlock the door. I go inside to notice that the window has been fixed and everything's cleaned up. I walk upstairs to my room and plop down on the bed. I've had enough of Tris for today.

_Hey, I heard that! Just because of that I'm not helping us in our next fight! It's all on you, Bea! _Shit! And there will be another fight, I know it. Peter doesn't back down that easy. I should know...

"Beatrice!" I am snapped out of my depressing thoughts to Caleb coming into my room. I snap my head up to look at him. "Beatrice, are you okay? I heard about the fight with your ex."

I nod. "I'm fine." I smile. "I smashed him! He's never gonna show his shit face at school ever again," Tris says. Damn!

"Beatrice! No swearing! You know mom hates it!"

Tris snorts at his scold. Shut up!

_Make me!_ I roll my eyes. This is going to be a long life.

**Did you like it? Of course you did. It was amazing! Damn I'm modest. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update again today because you guys are amazing. So I got a lot of good reviews and PMs, thanks by the way. They were really great and they helped me a bunch. XD. So, QOTC. **Have you ever been bullied?** I have, but I'm guessing you guys all know that. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading, please follow, favourite, review, review and review. Thanks guys.  
><strong>

**AND...OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! Sorry if you don't like this story but guess what? I don't care! Just kidding, of course I care. LOVE IT!** **Anyway, enjoy.**

My alarm sounds to horrible torture and death. Also known as...One Direction. I run out of bed and smash my alarm clock against my wall and it falls to the floor, broken and sparking. I stomp to the bathroom and take a shower. I then get dressed into a black singlet, leather jacket and black, ripped skinny jeans. I brush my hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

_We look fabulous, _Tris says.

I smile. "I know right!"

"Uh...Beatrice?" I whip around to see Caleb staring at me. Shit!

_I ain't helping us with this one. I wanna see how this plays out._

Bitch! She smiles. Caleb see Tris' smile and looks concerned. "Uh...who were you talking to? And why are you smiling like a ninny?"

Uh...this is awkward. "I was talking to...my...stalker?"

_Yes, Bea, that isn't weird at all,_ Tris says.

Says my other personality!

"O-kay. You do that? I'm gonna...uh...I gotta pee!" He runs out the bathroom, leaving me there to do my makeup. That's a lame excuse. Since, I don't know, we're in the bathroom already.

I eat my breakfast and head off to school. I meet with Mar, Chris, Shauna and Lynn.

"What up, Beatrice! I need a nickname for you," Chris says.

I think for a moment. She can't call me Bea, that's what Tris calls me. Damn my life is weird. "How 'bout Beatrice? That's a great nickname."

She rolls her eyes. "You won't let me do Tris. How about Bea?" She said the name. She summoned her.

I feel a slight pain in my head as my hair goes red. Tris takes over. "I'm fine with you calling me Tris. I like it!" I take control back from Tris.

"No! I'm sorry, I was trying to be strong but I can't. I don't know a nickname." Christina looks confused for a second, but then her expression goes blank.

"What about derp face," Marlene shouts. Le freak.

_I like that, _Tris says. _It suits you perfectly._

I don't like you, I scream at her.

I dread class and end up having a conversation with Tris about the difference between good and evil and who's better. She won. Evil's better.

When school ends I'm glad to go home with Christina. When we get to my place we run straight to my room and she starts looking through all my clothes. What the hell?

"Do you not own any girly stuff? All you have is sweatpants, jeans, jackets and T-shirts." She sighs. "We have to go shopping sometime."

Tris rolls my eyes for me. "I hate shopping."

She gasps. "How dare you say that! Shopping is amazing and if you _ever _say otherwise _ever _again, I will murder you. Brutally. With a dress. So it will kill you more." She smiles.

I roll my eyes, me this time. "What ever. While we're on the subject, we should go shopping for you too. Because, gurl, we gotta get you some hoodies." I smile and she screams. Tris laughs.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Chris, bed, wed, dead, Will, Uriah, Zeke—some of our other friends. <strong>(Oh come on, you know who they are, do I really need to explain?)<strong>

She pretends to think for a moment. We all know she's picking Will as bed. "Bed; Will, wed; Zeke, dead; Uriah. He is so damn annoying!" I laugh at her comment. So does Tris. So we kind of do a double laugh. It's demented because it's half a little girls laugh and half an evil, yet normal laugh. I think Chris notices though because of the look on her face. Funny.

"Okay, bed, wed, dead, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna?"

"What," I say. "Ew, I'm straight! But, bed; Shauna, wed; Marlene, dead; Lynn."

"I'm telling them that. Lynn will kill you, Marlene might propose and Shauna, well, she'll just freak."

Tris snorts. "Go away, Tris! You're so annoying! Just go to sleep so Chris doesn't think we're weird!"

"Uh...Beatrice?" Shit! I said that out loud. I can hear Tris laughing inside our head but no out loud.

"Uh...I...uh...I got nothing," I say.

"Care to explain?" I hate Chris so much right now.

I inhale. "Well, promise you won't tell anyone? Like, anyone! Not even Shauna, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Four, Uriah or Zeke! No one at all. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." She looks taken aback.

"Okay, well," I don't know how to say. 'Hey, guess what, Chris, I'm a psycho nutjob.' No. I exhale and continue. "I have a split personality. I have a light side—me, Beatrice—and a dark side called Tris. She is a badass that is always getting me into trouble. When she appears I get a red streak in my hair. If you want Tris you have to summon her by saying her name. That's why I don't like being called Tris. She also appears if she pissed off or if I'm scared. She can also take over when I'm at my weakest. She has even tried to kill a few people. So, I can talk to her whenever I want through my mind. She sometimes controls my dreams. And when she comes, so does a headache. And the more damage she does, the worse it will be." By now Christina looks amused.

"Good one, Beatrice. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

_Its okay, Bea, I'll show her_, Tris says.

No, no, I reply. But it's too late. I get a headache and Tris takes over.

"Hey, _Christina. _Do you believe me now?" I grab her shirt and pin her against a wall. She yelps and I laugh. "I said; do you believe me now?" I punch her and she winces.

_Tris, stop it_, Bea shouts in my mind.

No way! This is too much fun.

I bitch-slap Christina and she screams in pain. "Yes! I be-be-lieve you! P-please...stop!" Why would I stop?

I punch her a few more times. A mix of mostly uppercuts. She cries and screams in pain. "Never mess with me!" I throw her to the floor and laugh. I can hear wussy, little Bea crying inside my mind.

Bea takes me over and I'm back to not being in control.

I run to Christina and help her onto the bed. "Oh my gosh, Chris, are you okay? I'm so sorry. It was Tris. I'm sorry I let her take over!" My face streams with tears as I talk.

She yelps again. "Ah! Does she really have to punch that hard?" She has her hand on her jaw. I run out of the room to get some ice and I bring it back to her. "Thanks," she says as she puts the ice to her jaw.

"I'm really sorry. I tried to stop her but—"

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. You must go through this a lot...ya freak."

I laugh. "Yeah. Usually around once a week." We both laugh, she winces as she does so. We decide to get some shut up and sleep.

And that's when Tris starts to torture me with nightmares.

**Hey, guys. I hope my writing lives up to your expectations. I've had a couple messages saying that this story is confusing so I hope this chapter helped with that a little bit. I've also started writing Tris' speeches as a separate paragraph as if someone is actually talking. So please follow, favourite, review, review and review. And hopefully, I can read some nice reviews. I also accept constructive criticism.**

**AND...OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! Im so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been on holiday, but I'll update all my stories today. And I'm starting to think that no one likes my story. I haven't got many views and follows and favourites. :( But I will continue it because, 1) it's my favourite story out of all the ones I've made and 2) because I hate it when people discontinue amazing stories that I like. It just happened like, yesterday. And it's not fair on those of you that like it. So anyway, if you have any good ideas for this story I'd really like to hear about them. Please follow, favourite, review, review and review. Enjoy! :)**

_"Get away from me!" I run around the street in the middle of the night, being chased by something. This something I can barely see. The only noticeable features are bright, bl__ue/grey eyes, staring into my soul with an evil look. And a glowing, red streak coming from a little higher above the eyes._

_"No one wants you! No one likes you! And no one can save you! I'm everywhere! Everywhere!" I blink to find her gone. Thank you. But when I turn back around to face forward, Tris greets me, her glowing, red streak standing out. "I found you," she whispers._

_I turn to run away but end up face to face with her again. She won't go away. I duck down and cry. She taunts me and laughs. She smiles too as she fake comforts me. "It's okay, if you don't like me being fast then I'll go slow."_

_I bring my head up to look at my mother. Tris has a gun pointed to my mothers head. "Mom! Mom," I scream it loud but Tris doesn't stop. She pulls out a knife and slowly stabs my mother to death. I try to look away but something holds my head up and I can't shut my eyes. Why? I don't know. When my mothers limp body falls to the floor I cry even harder. "No! Mom! I love you, mom! Don't leave me here alone! Mom!" My voice is at a very high pitched tone._

_Tris does the same to my father, brother and every single one of my friends. I cry and scream the whole time. My mother, father, Caleb, Christina, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Will, Zeke, Four, Uriah, all gone. And then she grabs my arm and puts the knife to my throat._

_I scream again. She cuts off all my fingers, one by one, then my toes, then my arms and feet, she keeps going until it's just my head and limbless torso. The pain is truly agonising. Instead of just ending my life, then and there, she slowly slices a wound into my neck, not big enough to kill me, and pushes me to the ground._

_So I can finally die in peace._

**Sorry for the short chapter, don't forget to review, see you next time. Bye...**

**Nah, I'm kidding, I'd never do that to you guys. Page break! Or would I...**

I wake up covered in sweat, my face streaming with tears. I scream quite loud and start panicking. I hate Tris.

_Yeah, just wait 'til lunch, you'll really hate me then, _Tris says. Oh, shit!

A hand drops on my shoulder. I squeal and pull away, panicking again.

"Beatrice! Beatrice, it's okay, it's just me. I won't hurt you," Chris says. "Was it Tris?" I nod. She hugs me. "Wanna talk about it?" I hesitate before nodding.

"I...I was running from her...in my dream. She was chasing me. I...I stopped and she was there. Saying things like 'nobody likes you' and 'nobody wants you'. I gave up running and she was there, slowly killing my family. Then she...she...she sliced off all my limbs and my head as I slowly bled to death." By the end I have tears spilling down my face and more threatening to come.

Chris hugs me tightly and it hurts. "Chris, I'm scared. What if she gets unleashed forever and I'm just getting in trouble or getting hurt? Why am I like this? What have I done to deserve this? Why me? Why Tris? Why are we like this?"

Christina shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know why you're like this but maybe there's some good to it. Maybe you have a special power just waiting to be unleashed. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe you're better and stronger than everyone else because of it."

"Or maybe life just hates me," I say.

_What, you don't like me,_ Tris says.

No, I love you like a sister but you're always getting me into trouble and you do in fact always try to ruin my life, I reply back. She makes me punch myself and I cry out in pain. But Christina just looks confused. Until she realises that Tris did that.

"Listen, Beatrice, I'll help you get through it, I'll be there whenever you need me and I'll never judge you. But I think you should tell the others about this, so we can all help you through it."

I'm suddenly scared. "I can't tell them. They will judge me, they will think I'm a freak and they will be scared of me and hate me for it." I start to cry just thinking about it.

Chris hugs me again. "They would never do that, any of it. Beatrice, they are your friends and they will love you 'til the very end." I smile but fear takes over again. What if they betray me and tell people about me? What if they try to kill me and Tris can't handle it? What if the police find out about me and think I'm a danger and they lock me up in prison?

That thought gets me scared enough that my hair goes red.

Chris looks at me and back up. She should be scared! I smile evilly and stand up. I grab her throat and push her against a wall. "Listen to me, Chris. If you ever tell anyone about me or Bea, I won't hesitate to rip your eyeballs out, stuff them into your brain, cut open your liver, squeeze all the blood out of you, and eat it all as a main course meal with a side of your heart." They fear on her face is amazing until I realise how hard I'm crushing her throat.

She struggles to breathe when I drop her and she breathes heavily. Her hard coughs are music to my ears. She lays on the ground, curled in a ball, coughing and breathing heavy. I just stand and watch, smiling.

_Oh no you don't,_ Bea says and she manages to take over.

"Christina! It's me, Beatrice, I'm back, I won't hurt you, I promise." She trusts me and wraps her arms around me, tears streaming her eyes.

"Bea..." A series of coughs "trice." I nod and hug her back. Damn you, Tris!

_I will happily hear you say that as you handle your next fight on your own_, Tris says.

And now I know I'm doomed for sure this time.

**Please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I'm up to writing my 6th chapter today. Holy crap! I'm on fire. Okay, so. Yeah. I like Pop Tarts!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- Tobias, my man! I need help with my disclaimer!**

**Tobias- Fine.**

**Me- Okay, do I own Divergent?**

**Tobias- I don't know. Are you the person that created Marcus and made him beat me all the time and are you the person that gave me a shit life?!**

**Me- Nope. Veronica Roth is. But she also created Tris. And she created your romance.**

**Tobias- Okay, that's cool. Bros?**

**Me- Bros.**

**Me and Tobias- *fistbump***

I walk the hallways of school alone. Tris took me over and made me wag class earlier and now I can't just walk to class because I'll get in trouble. Urgh!

There's only five minutes until class is over and lunch starts so I just walk around a little more.

I'm really surprised that Tris has only communicated with me once today. She's usually really annoying...she would usually kill me for saying that. Maybe she's sleeping. After all, she _was_ up all night giving me nightmares. The bitch...still nothing.

I hear a door open and then close. Am I gonna get busted? I bet I will. I turn a corner and speed my walk a little bit. I am far away from the door now so I can slow my pace down.

"Hey, Stiff!" Peter. Why is he following me? What's his problem?

I turn around. "What do you want, Peter?" He is standing only a meter away from me...he's still too close.

"I want to finish what we started when we first met. You know, when we met, we talked kissed, held hands, went out places, we did everything. Except, well, you know. Why don't you just take me back and we can finish where we left off. I love you, Beatrice." I think about his words for a moment.

I know I should believe them but I think he's changed for the good. I think he's normal now. I think he's sweet, loving, kind. And I want him back.

I nod. "I love you too."

He perks up. "Will you take me back?"

I nod again. "Of course I will. But I don't want to rush into things."

He nods. "I understand. I messed up last time and I'm sorry. I don't want to rush into thing too quickly again. I just want to enjoy being with you."

I smile and hug him. The bell goes and everyone comes out their classes but we don't let go. I can feel peoples eyes burning into the back of my skull as they look at us. When we were dating we were kind of the 'it' couple because of Peters popularity. So whenever something happens between us it flies around the school pretty quick.

He pulls away from me, looks deep into my eyes, and kisses me. I kiss him back, with the power I used to use before the breakup. He licks my lip with his tongue and I open my mouth. His tongue darts in and out of my mouth and mine does the same. To his mouth though.

It's the best kiss of my life.

**MY RE-VIEW WONT, MY RE-VIEW WONT, MY RE-VIEW WONT COME THROUGH UNLESS YOU GOT A PAGE BREAK *Niki Minaj-Anaconda***

"Tell me everything," Chris screams as she sits down next to me in the cafeteria. She must have heard already. Damn! News spreads faster than Ebola at this school!

Marlene, Lynn and Shauna come up behind Christina and sit at the table.

"Well," I start. "I wagged class and I was just walking around the hallways. I hear a door so I walked a little faster around a few corners. Then Peter come up behind me and tells me he's sorry and he wants me back. I said yes because he gave a full speech but I can't even remember half of it. He hugged me and I hugged him back. Then the bell went and...you know the rest."

Christina looks so happy, so does Marlene and Lynn. But Shauna on the other hand doesn't. Why?

"So, I need kiss details," Christina says.

"Well, it started off a normal, plain kiss, but then he licked my lip and...tongue. But it was so magical, even better than what I remember."

Christina squeals. "Oh my gosh! You have to marry him!" What?

"What," Lynn says.

"She has to marry him. They are perfect together.," Christina says.

Shauna stands up. "Not they aren't! They are not perfect together and they are _never_ getting married! I will _never_ let that happen!" And with that she storms off. Does she know something I don't?

Christina hugs me. "It's okay, Beatrice. She'll come through and she'll learn to love Peter. But for now, she will hate his guts. She's still mad about last time, I think." I nod. Tris is too.

**I WISH THAT I COULD BE LIKE A PAGE BREAK! 'CAUSE ALL THE PAGE BREAKS THEY SEEM TO BRE-EAK! I WISH THAT I COULD BE LIKE THE PAGE BREAKS, LIKE THE PAGE BRE-EAKS! *Echo Smith-Cool Kids***

"Thank you, Beatrice. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have taken me back." Peter slips his tongue in my mouth and I do the same.

"I had to," I say. "If I didn't I don't know what _I_ would have done. I'm nothing without you. I just wish it didn't take me two years to figure it out." He smiles and kisses me again.

I just just love him so much and I know I've made the right decision to be with him. But something's telling me I shouldn't.

"I have to go," he says. "I'll call you tonight."

I pout my bottom lip. "I'll miss you."

"You too," he says and walks to his car.

A hand touches my should and I jump. It's just Shauna. I thought it was Tris. I don't know how but, she has her ways. I sure she could but she'd just rather torture me. I mean, we're in a car park, I'm sure she'd just set every car on fire and blow them all up without hesitation. She tried it once. But I managed to stop her in time. Thank hell for that.

"What do you want, Shauna," I say.

"Stay away from Peter. I know he wants you back but he broke your heart into a million pieces once and he'll do it again."

I shake my head. "Why? Do you not trust him? Are you jealous?"

"What, no! Ew! Look, my mom once told me; Trust is like paper, once it's crumpled, it will never be paper again. And that advice came in handy when I was dating Drew. He betrayed my trust and he broke me. I thought I was able to trust him again but he turned around a broke it again. That was when I wish I would have listened to my mothers advice. Look, I love you like a sister and I don't want you getting hurt. Just, please promise me you'll be careful?"

I nod. "Okay. But can you at least be nice to him?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not sure if I can do that. I know people like him. I don't trust him. Plus, I still hate him for what he did to you."

Anger fills me. "I'm not asking for much! I just want you to be nice to him!"

"And I'm telling you that I can't!"

I slap her. Me. Not Tris. Me. I slap her. She puts a hand to her cheek. I turn around and stomp away.

Once I get home I cry. I cry about how my friendship with Shauna is probably over and I cry because I might lose my other friends too. They have to pick a side and they probably won't pick mine. I mean, if I lose Shauna then I lose Zeke. And if I lose Zeke then I lose Uriah and Four. And if I lose Uriah, I lose Marlene. And Lynn will definitely take Shaunas side because they're sisters. Christina will pick my side and so will Will. But that will be it. Just Christina and Will.

I can't lose Shauna. If we stop becoming friends then half the gang won't be friends anymore. There will be a major rivalry and we will all be broken.

I cheer up a little bit when Peter calls me ten minutes later and we talk and talk and talk.

**Don't stop reading you Fourtris fans. There is still hope. It's just starting slow. Please don't stop reading because of the whole Petris thing. So, there was a lot of action in this chapter and Tris is hiding. Things are getting super interesting. I would also like reviews saying which songs I should so for my page breaks and I'll add them in. I'll write a minor page break parody about it. Yay! Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So I'm just gonna be nonsectarian with you guys. I feel like my stories are just going down hill. Should I quit them? Or should I start another story and juggle four. I feel like a failure writer and I'm thinking of just quitting fanfiction forever. If I do I will try to finish the stories I have and just delete my account.**

Its been three weeks since my fight with Shauna and just as expected, I've been hanging around with only Christina and Will. Well, and Peter too, obviously.

We have gone so far in our relationship. We've kissed, talked, held hands, been on dates, gone to parties together and everyone think we're adorable together. And I have to admit, we kind of do.

But I miss my old friends. Should I dump Peter to get my old friends back? No. I shouldn't. He doesn't deserve that. Just because he ripped _my _heart out it doesn't mean I should rip out his.

Someone knocks on the front door and I'm the only one home so I go downstairs and answer it. When I swing the door open I see...Shauna?

"Hi?" I say.

"No time for talk, Beatrice. I need to talk to you," she says. Has she been running?

"Sure, what about? Come in."

"It's about Peter," she says. Of course it is. "Look, I know you didn't listen to me the first time but now I _really_ need you to listen."

"Fine," I say but I'm not gonna listen.

"Great. I overheard Peter talking with Drew and he said something like, 'throwing Beatrice in the chasm' or something like that." Lies, lies, lies. Peter wouldn't do that. He loves me.

"Look, I don't want to hear your excuses. Peter would never do that. He loves me."

"No he doesn't," she insists. "Look, I don't care about you hitting me and breaking off our friendship for a guy that broke your heart, but this is serious. You have to listen to me!"

"No," I say. "Why should I? You keep on telling me to break up with Peter. You have so many excuses and lies about him. Why?"

"They're not lies, Beatrice! They're secrets that overheard. And if you don't watch your back, you could be in big trouble. I just need you to be careful. Promise me?"

I think for a moment before replying, "No. I don't promise. Look, I don't need you to tell me what to do! I can handle myself and I know Peter better than you, he'd never do that!"

A tear slips down her cheek as she walk away. I'm so glad she gone. I hate her so...never. I love her! We are besties! I know I should have believed her but anger rained over me. Shauna lied to me about Peter trying to kill me, that's low. Really low.

I slam the door shut and start sobbing quietly. There's another knock on the door and I scream, "Go away!"

"Beatrice, it's just me," I hear Peter say. I open the door and see him standing there. "Beatrice, are you okay?"

"No. It's Shauna."

"Oh, Bae, wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head.

"It's cool. I understand," he says.

"Thanks," I say.

He hugs me and I snuggle up into the crook of his neck. He is such a great guy. But why would Shauna say something like that? It was too specific. I eventually fall asleep in his arms.

**Sorry, but this is a short chapter. I'm a tired failure. See you guys later. Don't forget to follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! How do I even begin to say I'm sorry? I know I haven't updated for ten days and I kind of left it on a cliffhanger but hey...I've been waiting months for SOME people to update their stories so just be thankful that ten days is a lot for me. Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Hey, Tris," my awesome, loving, epic boyfriend, Peter, says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. Wear something fancy."

I blush. "Okay. What time?"

"How's six?"

"It's a date," I say. He walks down my driveway and gets into his car. He smiles and blows me a kiss before driving off.

I get my key out my handbag and unlock my front door. I got up to my room and crash on my bed. It's three thirty. I better start getting ready!

I call Christina over to help me get ready. She brings over an amazing black, strapless dress **(I'm a guy. You can not make me describe dresses. It just doesn't happen. Feel my pain)** and it has that fluffy material thingy over the skirt part.** (Fail)**

She then does my makeup. Black eyeshadow and eyeliner with lipgloss and other makeup crap. **(Help me)** Then she curls my hair with a curler thingy. **(How did I get myself into this?)**

I take a look in the mirror and smile. "Oh my gosh, thank you, Christina! Peter will love it!" But Tris wouldn't. I wonder why I haven't heard from her since I started dating Peter.

"You're welcome," Chris says. "Now. You have fun on your date, bye."

"Bye," I say right back.

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. I open it. It's Peter!

"For you, my lovely lady," he says as he hands me a rose. Wow.

"Thank you, kind sir," I say and we get into his car and drive to the restaurant.

When we make it there we get a really fancy table next to a window overlooking the ocean. I love the nighttime ocean. It just looks so peaceful.

We eat dinner, him paying me many compliments and me blushing the entire time. Once we finish he pays and we walk back to his car, hand in hand.

He opens the door for me to get in and I blush again. I get in and he shuts the door. He gets in the other side and drives to Chasm street where the beautiful Chasm lake sits, sparkling like a ruby.

He gets out and opens the door for me to get out before I open it myself. I shrug and get out the car. He closes the door behind me and we take a seat on one of the rocks next to it.

"Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful girl in the world," he says. He leans in and kisses me.

"Have _I_ ever told _you_ that _you_ are the best boyfriend in the world?" Then I kiss him back.

He then says, "Have _I_ ever told _you_ that this whole thing is just a sham and I actually hate your guts?" What?

"What—" I start but am cut off when Peter smashes his hand against the side of my head and pushes my head into the lake.

He holds my head down under the water as I thrash around trying to escape his hold.

_Tris_, I scream to her. _Tris! Help me! Tris! _But she doesn't answer.

I can feel my eyes drooping close but I don't let them. I _can't_ let them. Then Peter will win and I'll be dead. Where's Tris when you need her?

"What's the matter Beatrice," Peter says. "You _really_ thought I changed? You _really_ thought I loved you? I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you were _that_ stupid." He laughs and I think I start to cry. Yes, Peter. I did.

He finally pulls my head back up and I struggle to breathe. I choke on water and try to crawl away but I'm too weak from the drowning.

That's when it hits me. Shauna was right. I didn't believe her. I broke off our friendship when she was telling me the truth the whole time. And now I'll probably never be able to tell her I'm sorry.

Peter punches me across the mouth and I yelp. An explosion of pain erupts from my face. Then my nose. And temple. And everywhere as he punches me more and more. Then Drew is there and...Al?

He's in half my classes and is always sending me notes and he has a massive crush on me. Why is he helping Peter then? They all start punching me and I can't do anything but whimper and bleed.

Then Peter pulls out a knife and stabs me in the right arm.

I'm about to scream when Al puts a hand over my mouth and my desperate screams for help get muffled. Peter looks at the blood dripping from his knife and smiles.

"You think anyone will notice if you go missing," he says. _No_, I think. Shit. He smiles and stabs me again, near the same spot and I try to scream again, tears streaming down my face.

Then he makes a quick move and pushes me off the rock and into the lake. I feel dizzy from all the blood loss and the blows to the head and forget how to swim. So this is it? This is how I die. I thought it would be a lot nicer than this.

I feel strong arms grab me and see Fours face. What is _he_ doing here? Who cares. Then I black out.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll try and update this one again soon. So now you all have a few questions answered so...yea, Peters a bitch, Shauna was right, have fun. Please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! As my lac of updating apology goes, I'm updating this story again. And I've decided that I'll update any random story every day. One minimum. If I don't do it one day, you get two the next. Anyway, I might updated more than once a day, if I can be bothered, but that's the schedule. And I know that I haven't mentioned everyone in this story yet but you should all know them and they're all their friends. And without further ado...Chapter 8!**

I open my eyes to see only a black roof. Where am I? Then I turn my head to see Four. He catches my gaze and walks over to me.

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod. "I think so," I fail to make out.

"How's your arm?"

I look down at my arm. It's bandaged. Good. I don't think I want to see it. "Feels like hell."

He smirks. "That would make sense. It was pretty bad. What happened?"

I think back to the date. The perfect lake. Peters kind, gentle eyes. The sparkling water. Being betrayed. Getting stabbed. Drowning. Almost dying. A tear rolls down my cheek.

I tell Four what happened. About the rock. About how it was supposed to be a date. About what Peter said before trying to drown me. About him beating me. About Al and Drew. About him stabbing me. About me almost drowning again.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Four asks me.

I nod. "Thank you. That would be lovely."

"Hey. What are friends for?" I smile. "You hungry? You _have_ been out for almost a day."

"_What_?"

"Yeah. So are you?" I nod. He leaves the room and I sit up. There's a compact in my pocket if I remember correctly. I grab it out of my pocket and look at myself in the mirror of it.

There's a cut too close to my right eye. There's bruising all over my face. There's a cut on my left cheek. There's a dent near my right temple, probably the reason I passed out. I put the compact back in my pocket and notice my dress. It's still wet and has dry blood all over it. Christina is either gonna kill me or Peter. Probably Peter. Damn, that boy is so screwed.

Four comes back in with two sandwiches. He hands me one and we both start eating. When we finish he hands me a juice box and gets one for himself too. I love juice boxes! We both hold them up and tap them together while saying "Cheers" at the same time.

"Hey, Four?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know where I was?" I ask.

"Shauna," he says. "Shauna told Christina about her theory and you told Christina that you and Peter were going out last night. Shauna told everyone to go to her place because she had a plan. She knew you wouldn't listen to her so she told everyone to go to different places and if something happened to stop it. Christina and Will were at the restaurant a couple of tables away. Zeke and Uriah were in their car, ready to follow you and Peter when you both left. Lynn and Marlene were at your house incase he did something there. Me and Shauna were at her place waiting for someone to text us. Anyway, I waited for over two hours with nothing to do when Zeke texted me. He said that they were on their way to Chasm lake. Ten minutes later he texted me saying they might need backup. I ran to my car and started driving. Zeke and Uriah were going in to help but they got held back by David, Lauren, Eric and Molly. The rest of the dumbass gang. When I got there Peter, Al and Drew were all high-fiving and when they saw me they ran. Then...well you know the rest. I can't be bothered talking anymore." I smile. Shauna was right. She did all that even though I hated her. Wow. Talk about having good friends.

"Thanks," I say to him.

"Don't thank me. Thank Shauna."

"Shaunas not here. And I should thank you, you did a lot too," I say.

The door opens and the entire gang walks in. I get bombarded with questions.

"Are you okay, Beatrice?" Marlene.

"Need help kicking ass?" Will.

"Did you have fun on your date?" Zeke.

"Sorry I let you down." Uriah.

"Is Peter dead yet?" Lynn.

"Do you like my new shoes?" Christina.

"Did anyone throw _Peter_ in Chasm lake?" Shauna.

"Where's the cake I was promised? Oh, hey, Beatrice." Uriah.

I smile. My friends are jerks. But I love them. And I miss having us all together again.

"Shauna, I'm so sorry," is the first thing I say.

"It's okay, Beatrice," she says smiling. "I wouldn't have believed me either. I'm just glad your alive."

"I'm not," I say. "My shoulder is killing me." She laughs.

"Can I have it?" Uriah says. Such a strange little child.

"No," I simply say. He pouts.

We all hang out for and hour or two until everyone decides to leave. Then it's just me and Four again.

_I'm so glad they're gone. You're next, _Tris says.

Tris! Where have you been? Why didn't you save us from almost dying? And what do you mean by 'You're next'?

_You'll see, _she says_. You'll see._

I don't know what that means, and I don't think I want to know._  
><em>

"Thank you," I say. "Again."

"What, did you just expect me to leave you there to drown?" Four says.

"You could have," I say.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I did that?"

"I don't know. Some people do—" I am cut off by happiness. When it ends I stare straight into Fours eyes. And it happens again.

He kissed me.

**Woohoo! Fourtris! Finally! It's about time! Woo! Sorry it took eight chapters. Love starts slow. Everyone knows that. And, okay. So it took two Peters to make a Four. That's life. At least Four happened. Don't forget to check out my other stories. I hear they're all better than this one. Even though this is my second favourite out of all of them. I'm sorry, Starting Over is just amazing. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**!


	9. Chapter 9

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So how have you been? Good? Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, no one cares about you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sure your mommy cares about you. So here's chapter whatever, I don't keep count. I don't know. Just read it, okay?! Please.**

We ended up kissing for almost two hours straight. And let me just say, mmm. He tastes so good.

He pulls away. "You should probably head home."

I pout. "Why?"

"Because you were supposed to be back home from your date..." he checks his watch. "Yesterday and you're a little bit late. You're parents are probably worried sick."

"Urgh, fine. But I'll see you at school tomorrow," I say.

"No you won't," he says.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not going to school tomorrow."

"I'm not?"

"Nope. You're going to rest." I love how kind and caring he is.

_Yeah, Bea. Listen to him. Stay home and rest_, Tris says.

Tris? No. No! I'm not going to listen to you.

_Well, you'd better stay home unless you want me to take over_.

No! Go away!

_Make me_!

No! Stop it! I don't like you! I don't want you anymore!

_Big mistake, Bea. Damn, Peter was right. You _really_ are stupid. It's really too bad. He was cute._

Don't you dare say that! Never say that!

"Beatrice, are you okay?" Four asks.

_Go ahead. Tell him you're okay. Or tell him about me. Either way. You're gonna die_.

No I'm not! I'm not gonna die! That is not gonna happen?! Will you please just leave me alone?

_No_, she says. _You had your chance_.

I start crying and Four hugs me.

"Beatrice, what's going on? You aren't acting normal."

"I...I." Can't find the right words to tell you.

"It's okay, Beatrice. I'm here for you."

"Four...I...Tris...she...kill...dead...me."

"Beatrice, what do You mean? What are you talking about? What's happening?"

"I...I...split...personality...evil side...kill...me...wants." Then I start screaming. Tris' words filling my ears, I scream like I'm about to die.

"I'm calling Christina," he says, barely. Leaving my side to get him phone.

He returns back to my side and starts patting me, trying to comfort me. "Okay, Christina's on her way. Just hang in there."

A few minutes, maybe ten, Christina bursts into the room. "Beatrice!" she screams and starts hugging me. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Four says. "We were just talking and I suggested that she goes home and then she started going crazy and started screaming."

"Tris?" she asks. I stop screaming and nod my head. "Shit! What is she doing?"

"She...wants me...dead."

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit. Four, I need your help."

"With what? What is going on?"

"Beatrice," Christina starts, "has a split personality called Tris who is a bitch and isn't afraid to kill anyone and now she's trying to kill Beatrice."

"Well what do we do? How do we make her go away?" Four shouts.

"That's the problem, I don't know. Neither does Beatrice. Tris might but she isn't gonna tell us."

"Shit! Uh...I don't know. Beatrice, you okay yet? This would be a lot easier if you were."

"Yeah," I say. "I think so." I stand up.

_Not for long_, Tris says.

I fall to the ground again and can't get up. My left arm gets pulled behind my back really far and I scream in agony.

"Beatrice!" Christina squeals. "What's happening? Can you hear me?"

_Barely_, I think.

Then I stop with my left arm and move it, out of my control, near my right arm. Then I plunge my left hand into my stab wound. I start screaming again, the pain being a lot to take in.

"Beatrice, stop!" Four says. "What are you doing?"

"It's Tris," Chris says.

And that's the last thing I hear before I pass out.

**So. What'd you think? ****Sorry it was a little short but it was full of action. I wasn't even gonna do the whole Tris thing I was actually only gonna have Beatrice trying to explain to her parents why she is coming home covered in scars and bruises. Anyway, I'll update this next Friday, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What up bros! Its Anonymousfandude! I'and writing this on my phone once again. I'm super sorry for any mistakes. So just sit back, grab a hotdog, and enjoy this chapter, okay?**

I wake up the same as I did last time. In Fours bed, feeling like shit.

"You okay, Beatrice?' Four says.

I nod. "I think so."

"Okay.I was worried. Do you know how long you were asleep for?" I shake my head. "Two days. In top of the day after your date. Your parents must be freaking out. Are you gonna tell them about Tris?"

"No,"I say. "I'm not even gonna tell them about Peter. They'll think I'm crazy and send me to some sort of asylum where Tris can slowly and painfully kill me!"

"Beatrice, they need to are you gonna explain your injuries to them without telling them the truth?" Four asks.

"Simple," I say. "They're not gonna know about my injuries."

"What about your nerdy brother?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. What are you gonna tell your parents about your three day absence?"

I think for a moment. "I'll tell them we found a puppy and we were trying to get it back to its owners. It was a three day long operation. And I couldn't text them because I dropped my phone in a lake."

"What about Peters phone?"

"He dropped his phone in the lake too!"

"Okay, I'd buy it."

"Good, now take mehome," I say.

He smiles. "Don't you wanna get all the blood of you...and your clothes. Don't wanna seems suspicious."

I look down. "Good idea."

"Here," he hands me some fresh clothes. "Christina brung them over for you."

"Thanks," I say and walk to the bathroom. I get in the shower and sigh at the pleasure of the hit, soothing water over my cold, dry skin.

I get out and put my clothes on. I leave them bathroom and Four leads me downstairs and to his car. We get in and drive to my house.

"Are you nervous," he asks.

I nod. "Little bit."

"Well, you could always tell them the truth..."

"And you could always tell your dad Godzilla is taking over the world again..."

"No."

"Why not? We'd end up in the same place. You know. Mental hospital."

"Shut up," he says and playfully punches my arm. My good arm.

We pull up into my driveway. "We're here," he says.

"Thanks, now you'd better go before they get suspicious."

"Okay, good to see you too." Then he leaves.

I walk up to the front door and knock. Caleb opens it.

"Beatrice!" He hugs me. "Where have you been, we've been worried sick!"

"Oh, me and Peter found this adorable little puppy and thecolor said it lived in New York so we had to drive there to return it. Don't know how it ended up here."

"Okay," he says with suspicion.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap, it's been great seeing you." I give him a kiss on the cheek and run—failedly run—up the stairs and to my room. I lay on my bed and eventually fall asleep.

WhenI get awoken by my alarm clock I have no choice but to go to school. My parents think I'm in perfect condition. I have to.

I get ready and start walking. I make it there just in time for the bell. I have English first so I go there.

Four is in this class and when he noticesI'm here—which is almost immediatly—he starts questioning me over hand gestures.

Class finishes andFour takes me to the back of the school. So I'm guessing we're gonna miss 2nd period.

"What are you doing here,I told you to rest," he says.

I roll my eyes. "One,I've been resting for days and two, my parents think I'm in perfect condition of going to school. Although, they're pissed off that I went to New York without telling them."

"Okay fine. But please be careful. And if you see Peterdon't try and beat him up because you're badly injured, remember?"

"Oh hell yeah,I remember!"

"Okay." The bell goes and recess starts.

I start walking the hallway to get to the cafeteria. A hand touches mleg shoulder and I get pushed into a closet.

The door closes andI look up. Even though its dark, I'd recognize that face anywhere.

Its Peters.

I scramble to my feet and try to run past him but he pushes me back down.

"Don't be likenthat, Beatrice. I just wanna be friends."

"No!" I shout. "You tried to kill me!I'm never gonna be your friend if the whole world depends on it!"

"Wow." He puts his hand over his heart. "That was harsh." He then smiles. "Can we at least finish what we started on our date?" He pulls out a knife.

I scream and he steps closer toward me and places a hand over my mouth.

"If you were smart you'd shut up, got it?" I nod.

He waves the knife over my face and smiles. He then moves it upand down my body ever-so slowly.

My heart starts beating really fast and I feel like I'm about to cry. But only from fear. "You okay, Beatrice?" Peter asks. "You look a little bit scared."

He grabs something from one of the shelves. Duct tape. He tears a bit off and puts it over my mouth. I try to scream but it doesn't come out.

He smiles even more smugishly than before.

He moves the knife up and down mynbode again and stops near my right hip.

He looks me in the eyes. "You know, you are actually really beautiful." His smile hardens.

And then he plundges the knife into my side.

I do a scream which sounds more like a pig giving birth and Peter laughs.

"Oh, Beatrice. You and your many ways to crack me up."

I. Hate. Him. He sees my hatred toward him and punches me acrossthe face multiple times, pinning my arms down with his feet.

He stops hitting me and pulls the knife out again. The bell for class goes but he acts as if he didn't notice.

He puts the knife against my forehead. "Will you take me back, Beatrice?" I shake my head. "Okay. Your loss."

He puts pressure on the knife and it cuts through skin. He trails it around my eye and down my face. He keeps it going down my neck and it hurts like anythingover ever experienced.

I kick him in the ass with my foot and head butt him. The force causes the knife to stab my other cheek and I almost scream. I get up, rip the duct tape off the mouth and kick Peter in the head, knocking him out.

I run past him and out the closet. Four stabs around twenty meters away from the closet. He turns around and starts sprinting toward me.

I start walking toward him too. After my first step I collapse to the floor.

He kneels beside me and asks me what happened. I find it hard to speak from pain so I just point to the closet. He gets up and sees Peter.

"I knew it," he says.

"What are you doing out of class," I ask him finally.

"I'll tell you in the car," he says. "Can you walk?" I shake my head. "Okay." He doesn't hesitate. He picks me style and takes me to the school parking lot. He puts me in the front seat of his Jeep.

He gets in the other side andI think he's taking me to his house.

"When you left to go to the cafeteria I went a different way because Zeke needed to talk to me. Alone. Then we both walked to the cafeteria and Lynn said you hadn't showed up yet. Shauna said 'Hey, maybe she bumped into Peter' and then Christina said 'Or Tris'. So they all sent me to look for you and, well, here you are and apparently I was a little too late. What did he do to you?"

I tell him about getting pushed into the closet, the knife, him wanting to get back together, the duct tape, him stabbing my side, him slicing my face, me kicking his ass—legit—the knife flying back at my face and cutting my cheek, and me escaping.

"I sweaI'm gonna kill him," Four says.

"Me too,"I say. "Me too..."

**Did you enjoy that? II'm just gonna take that as a yes and be done with this. So I was gonna end the chapter when she went to bed after she arrived home but I thought that 730 words was not enough. And did you guys know that it will count a contraction as two words? I know right? Anyway, please follow, favorite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whats up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I ddon't have a pun for this authors note. I've already mentioned hotdawgz a few times and I think I've done pizza. I don't know, have a after of beer? Chew some chuggy milk? No, don't do that. My brother dared me to pour a glass of milk blind folded and drink it once. I did it but the milk was chunky. I'm starting to think that's the only reason he dared me to do that. That bitch! Okay. Well, please read my other stories, and check out me brofriends account... Wow. What an awkward word to use. Anyway, me bro friends name is withie01 but she has an account with better stories on it called OneShotBro. They are completely random and illogical but also hilarious. Just check them out after you annoy this chapter, okay?**

Four had taken me to his house, patched me up, and brung me back home just as school ended so my parents didn't suspect anything.

I went straight upstairs to my room and watched T.V. I watched some show about supernatural creatures and these two brothers that's keep on hunting them down. Now that I think about it, I think the show is actually called Supernatural. Its a really good show, I love it.

I go to my computer and start looking up Supernatural fanfiction. Its a High School AU and Sam is dating Bobby and Dean is dating Castiel. Wow that's awkward.

I stop reading after a really disturbing Destiel sex scene. I will never be able to look at Supernatural the same way ever again...

My brother knocks on the door. "Come in!" I shout, needing a distraction from awkward fanfiction.

He enters the room with a chocolate bar. He throws it at me. "Mom said to give you that," he says.

"Thanks," I say, already tearing off the packaging.

"Not a problem'" he says. He pulls another oneout his pocket and sits next to me on my bed. "So how was your week," he says as he takes a bite into his own chocolate bar.

"Meh,itwas alright," I say.

"Oh come on. You snuck off to New York with your boyfriend for three days, something good must've happened."

"Peter's not my boyfriend anymore," I say.

"What?!" Caleb shouts. "What happened, youguys were great together! You were always so happy with him. I don't even understand why you two broke up the first time."

"Well, no one broke it off but something happened duringthose three days and we both instantly knew it was off. He wants to get back together but I don't even want to see his stupid little face ever again."

"Wow," Caleb says. "That's harsh."

"You don't even know what harsh is," I say.

"Okay... So what happened that broke it off?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I mumble.

"Come on, Bea. You can tell me anything," Caleb says. "Im your brother, i promise i wont tell mom and dad."

_Yeah, Bea. Tell him, tell him everything. I dare you, _Tris says.

I squeal. "WWhat's the matter, Beatrice?" Caleb asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing, nothing happened."

"Seriously, Beatrice. Tell me what's up, I need to know."

A streak in my hair goes red... Tris has been summoned.

I smirk. "Listen here, Caleb." I shoot the words out like they're venom. "If I don't wanna talk about breaking up with a sweet guy like Peter, I don't have to. So I think its best if you just shut that stupid fucking mouth and do what I fucking say before I kick your fucking ass!"

His eyes are wide and full of terror. Nowthat's what I like to see. Big brother scared.

"Beatrice, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm not Beatrice anymore. I'm Tris. The smart and powerful one." I smile. "And not to mention brave.'

" Beatrice, what are you doing?" he says.

"Its Tris!" I shout aI throw a punch at him.

_Stop it, Tris! No! _wimpy little Bea says inside my head.

Shut up, Bea, no one even likes you. All your friends like me not you. Haven't you noticed?

No response. Cool! I push Caleb against the door and throw a few punches at him untilhe's on the floor. Little Bea screams at me inside my head. The bitch. I start kicking my nerdy brother until Bea figures out how to take control back.

"Caleb!"I shout as I sit next to my hurt brother.

" Stay away from me," he stutters as blood spits from his mouth.

"No, Caleb. Its okayI'm not gonna hurt you. I'm split personalitied."

"What," he says.

I'm slit personalotied," I repeat.

"What do you mean by that?"

I tell him about Tris. Heck, I even tell him about Peter and what he did to me, both times. I tell him about how Peter tried to kill me and how Tris is trying to kill me. I tell him about how Four saved my life. I don't tell him about the kiss though. I just got out of one bad relationship I don't want him being overprotective about this one now.

"Oh, Beatrice," he says and hugs me. "I'm so sorry."

"No,"I say. "I'm sorry for beating the crap outta you."

"Its cool. Hey, so was it Tris that smashed that window like a month ago?"

"Yep," I say.

"And you blame it on me, I'm so disappointed in you."

"Shut up,"I say and kindly shove him.

_He knows now, _Tris says. _Now he must disappear. Would you like to do the honours? Of course you would._

**Yep, I ended there have a good fun night. Wait. This chapter will be exactly obe thousand words when I say out okay? Also, sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors I'm still not used to my tablets spell check. Anyway, please follow, favorite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


End file.
